


Kitty Kitty

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Ears, Halloween, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was wearing a cat costume and it turned someone on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

“Uhh, stop it…” Tim moaned trying not to be loud as a hand stroke him between the legs. “Stop it… I don’t…”

The hand add pressure and without much thought, Tim whimpered and moaned softly thrusting up into that hand as he panted. It felt so good though and suddenly the hand moved up and before Tim could think of what he was going to do that hand slipped into his pants making him cry out but a hand covers his mouth and two fingers slipped in. 

Moaning around them Tim sucked on them desperately and shivered hearing a growl behind him. It makes him harder and Tim cried out around the fingers as a finger put presser on his hole. It wasn’t enough to enter but it was enough to make him want more. Wiggling Tim pressed back more and his body shook as two fingers rubbed small circles around the ring of muscles. 

“Keep sucking.” 

Running his tongue over the fingers Tim tried to be sensual and coat them well but oh god please he needed something inside him! It had been a while and with everything going on Tim was too tired to use his toys. 

Suddenly the fingers pulled away and his pants pulled down and suddenly a burn. Hissing Tim forced himself to relax as the two fingers entered him to rough, too fast and… Oh, shit! Crumpling onto his stomach Tim shook as his protest was massaged in a way that made him want to scream and at the same time made him see stars. 

“Meow for me kitty,” 

Whimpering Tim shook his head but the fingers pressed in more before moving away from the stop Tim wanted them to be in. A third entered but the fingers ignored the sweet spot and Tim panted harder and gasped as the other hand pulled his shirt up and found his nipple creasing slowly. 

“Meow for me.” 

“No.. embarrassing…” 

“Just once and I’ll give you what you want.” 

Shaking Tim’s face burned bright red before he let out a sweet sounding, “Meow,” 

That did it. 

His partner pulled his fingers out and suddenly Tim screamed out in pleasure as a cock buried deep inside him and it was fast. Fasted and heated and those lips latched onto the left side of his neck sucking hard as the hands gripped his hips tightly. 

“Ahhh…!” Tim eyes were open covered with haze as waves of pleasure and hot white waved rolled over his body.  
“Yes…! Nnnahh, yes!” 

The person behind him growled happily and changed the angle slightly enjoying the heated sounds and words coming from the seventeen-year-old and suddenly the tight body tensed up and Tim screamed but the tightened hated and three more thrusts made him release into Tim.

\--

"Hey, Superman," Superboy called. "I want to ask you something." 

"What is it Superboy?" 

"Can another person's scent rub off another person?" 

Grinning Superman nodded. "Yes, if they spend a lot of time together it happens. Just like when you hang around your friends I can smell them but it only lasts a few hours." 

"Can it last for days?" 

"Not ususally, why?" 

"I keep smelling Damian when I'm with Tim." 

"I heard they work with each other now that Batman is forcing them to get along." 

"Okay..." 

"Is hsi scent bothering you?" 

"A little... the smell keeps from from inside Tim." 

Superman flew right into a mountain.


End file.
